


Silence, Miss Granger...

by alyssarey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Loss of Virginity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssarey/pseuds/alyssarey
Summary: ‘It can be our little secret, sir…’Dub-con. Hermione is 17. HBP.





	Silence, Miss Granger...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! Once more I'm here to bring you some delight. Please, this story is not proofread, so just tell me if there is something wrong with it.  
I've tried to write it fully on Hermione's perspectives, so maybe you will find it somehow lacking about Snape's thoughts and moves. I swear next one I will write it as always, from both perspectives.  
Enjoy!

Hermione could perfectly feel his presence while she strode down the darkened halls of the castle. Beside her, Ernie Macmillan, a Hufflepuff prefect who had been paired up with her at the beginning of the month, was following her closely, completely oblivious to the third presence that she knew has been tracking them down for a while, now. While they patrolled down the corridors, she paid no attention to what he was blabbing non-stop, just nodded her head every time he looked in her direction and hummed every time he seemed to search her acquiescence, pretending to agree to whatever he was saying while counting the seconds to the end of their prefect duties.

She had nothing against the boy, not really. He was annoying in his own way, liked to talk more than she liked to listen, but Ron and Harry also annoyed her sometimes with their reluctance to study, so it wasn’t really the motive behind her eagerness for the patrol to end. It was _his_ presence. Just the knowledge that _he_ was there, hiding in the shadows, right behind them, waiting to have her alone, was enough to make her lower belly flutter.

Not wanting to make the patrol take longer than necessary, Hermione sped up her steps while she walked through the stony corridors of the castle, and Ernie immediately followed her, still speaking nonstop. Together, they took two more turns and checked a couple passages and finally, after the most excruciating minutes of Hermione’s life, they reached the right end of their route.

‘Well, I think that’s it for today, Ernie…’ She cut him off as soon as she noticed he wouldn’t stop babbling, and he looked at her with a look of unawareness, not catching the dismissal implied in her words. ‘See you tomorrow, then…’

‘Well, look, Hermione…’ He said, sheepishly, scratching his neck with a goofy smile on his lips. ‘What do you think about me accompanying you to your common room?’ Internally, she had to admonish herself, fighting against the impulse to roll her eyes at him.

‘Not needed, Ernie. We’re close to Hufflepuff’s dormitory, you don’t need to follow me all the way up to Gryffindor Tower just to come down again.’ She tried to sound friendly, not at all annoyed by his offer.

‘Are you sure?’ He asked, the genuine smile being replaced by a fake one over his lips. ‘There’s no problem, you know… We could talk a little more… Get to know each other, you know…’

‘I’m completely sure, Ernie.’ She faked a bright smile, trying to sound as naïve as possible, pretending not to understand the meaning behind his words. ‘You must be tired, after all. I don’t want to be a burden...’

‘You wouldn’t…’

‘Good night, Ernie, see you tomorrow’. She cut him off once again, dismissively, and turned on her heels. Before he could say anything else to plead his point in walking her to her common room, she was already turning over the corridor, leaving him behind.

In a hurry, Hermione strolled the corridors back, making sure to put a distance between her and the place where Ernie probably was still standing. Luckily, he didn’t try to follow her, and she was glad that he had decided to throw the towel, at least for now. It wasn’t his first time trying to charm her, and it wouldn't likely be the last.

As expected, _he_ didn’t lose sight of her and followed her for a while, still hidden by the shadows until _he_ made his steps known by removing whichever spell _he_ had been using to mask their sound. With a coquettish smile struggling to appear on her lips, she let _him_ openly chase her for two more passageways, and as soon as she turned the corridor she was aiming for, she felt a hand grabbing her arm. Forcefully, it shoved her and spun her around, forcing her to come face to face with his more than surly face. 

‘I thought you would never catch me, professor.’ She said, a coyly smiling gracing her lips as she preened under Severus Snape’s dark cold eyes that was glaring at her with a familiar distaste. If she didn’t know better, she would think he was strongly pissed at her. Not that he wasn’t in a way, after she had forcibly ruffled his feathers.

His manly feathers.

‘I thought you weren’t getting it…’ She continued, biting down her lower lip seductively, taking a bold step towards him. Raising one of her fingers, she reached for his lapel and, lightly, she began tracing down the line his buttons were making down his formal robes. With something achingly dangerous creeping over his black eyes, he just stayed there, glaring, almost scowling at her while she dragged her fingertip slowly down, sliding bump after bump along his rigid torso. ‘But maybe I can make it clear to you, now…’

Her fingertip was almost reaching his trousers’ buckles when he suddenly grabbed her wrist and forcefully moved her hand aside with a displeased snarl.

‘Don’t be like this, professor…’ She said huskily, licking her lips lightly in a suggestive way, her other hand reaching for his lapel to caress his covered chest as she pretended not to be affected by the hand that continued to grip her wrist. ‘You weren’t being that harsh when I let you take a good glance up my skirt during DADA today… Or when you stared down my shirt...'

Still snarling, he squinted his eyes at her and regarded her silently. Once more, her lips turned up into a smile, a salacious one, knowing fully well by the tension growing up between them that he was getting exactly where she wanted him to be.

He loathed her, she knew, and hated her for everything she stood for. In his own words, she was a know-it-all, completely insufferable, a meddlesome girl who always got on his nerves during his classes and constantly stole from his storage without being caught. And on top, she was best friends with Harry fucking Potter, the son of the man who constantly humiliated him in his school days. But yet if he wasn’t in a way tempted by the little glimpses she let him constantly take from her body, he wouldn’t be there, chasing her down the corridors at night when no one else could catch them and he wouldn't be practically cornering her in a place and time where no one would likely interrupt their little exchange.

If he had not been at least a bit interested, he wouldn’t have used legilimency on her earlier, during class, when she had made a show of bringing the hemline of her skirt up under the desk and daringly part her legs, just enough so he could notice that she was wearing no knickers under her school uniform. And oh, the face he made when he entered her mind and saw her fantasising about him grabbing her by the arm and spinning her around to bend her over his desk, of having his calloused hands gradually lifting her skirt by caressing her creamy thighs, stopping just when the juicy flesh of her bottom was completely exposed to him, so pliant and round that he didn’t resist touching her, cupping her, just before a lonely finger began tracing down the path between her pale globes, slowly reaching for that snuggly place where she would be so wet and warm, waiting for his touch, waiting for his invasion…

‘I know that you want it, sir…’ She said, her hand leaving his chest and reaching for her own lapel. ‘I know that you want me…’

Completely silent, Snape watched her delicate fingers moving over her Gryffindor tie, sensually untying it, and she almost smiled when his eyes kept following them as she undid three of the upper buttons of her shirt. His hand, still grasping hers, tightened around her wrist as his eyes flicked down avidly, drinking up the bubbly milky flesh her undone buttons were exposing, and suddenly he released her, letting her go. He didn’t retreat his hand, however, and she took the opportunity to wrap her fingers around his wrist. 

He didn’t withdraw from her touch. Unhurriedly, she pulled his hand closer to her face and, as soon as he figured out her intention, his eyes departed from her cleavage and fixed on her face. Parting her lips, with her eyes fixed on his, she guided his middle finger into her mouth and sucked in a lustful, suggestive way. His deep black eyes darkened further as he watched her wrap her pouty lips around his digit and he inevitably groaned at the sensation of her wet tongue running up and down the digit, her cheeks hollowing and vibrating according to her moans. While she sucked his finger, she could perfectly see the desire that was burning inside his dark eyes and she savoured the taste of triumph. When he groaned in discontentment when she pulled her mouth away, letting his finger slid out of her lips with a wet pop, she knew that he needed just a little more to give in to his unholy desire.

‘I know you’ve wanted me, sir…’ She repeated, taking a step back in the direction of the wall and he automatically stepped forward, following her, letting himself be guided by that sinful need that was clearly charming his mind and body to her. ‘I know you’ve seen my mind... Seen how much I've wanted you...'

Smirking, she took a few more steps back until the cold stones of the wall chilled her back through her school shirt, and as expected, he followed her, like a moth attracted to the flame. Hermione, then, leaned on the hard surface, silently inviting him to take a little step into her, encouraging him to lean over her and press her to the wall, but he didn’t take the hint immediately. Or so it seemed, since he stayed there, practically immobile, with just his eyes flitting between her eyes and the gap in her shirt that was exposing the valley between her breasts, hinting on her green lacy bra that had been specially chosen to the occasion.

Feeling daring, with her lower belly tingling in anticipation, she pulled his hand that she was still grasping to her breast and placed his long fingers over her covered globe. ‘It can be our little secret, sir…’ She murmured, her hand closing around his, coaxing him into feeling up her perky tit, and a manly groan sounded deep into his chest at the contact, just before he groped her a second time for his own volition.

‘That’s it, professor…’ She encouraged him, and he squeezed her through her clothes once more, weighing its roundness. Her breasts filled his hands nicely, and they bounced beautifully as he released them. He didn’t resist coming back to them almost immediately and squeeze her again, making her whimper slightly with the delicious sensation his fondling was eliciting. ‘Open my shirt, sir, I want to feel your hands on my skin…’

This time he took her on the invitation immediately, and Hermione watched as he raised his other hand to the cleavage he had seemed so enamoured of. One single digit rested on the flesh exposed by her undone buttons, and slowly he dragged it down, feeling her soft skin under his touch, until his digit was completely dipped into the valley between her breasts.

His finger was cold against her heated skin, making her shiver, and she urged him into continuing his quest down her body by arching her back in a silent offer. He complied to her once more, and soon his digit was putting a fourth and fifth button out of their holes.

While he slowly divested her, his other hand continued to massage her breast, now with a rougher grip. Her nipples, achingly hard against the firm fabric of her bra cups, were begging to feel his direct touch and for the first time in her life she cursed at the habit of using that kind of bra made of thick cups.

A chill ran down her spine when he finally retreated his hand from her, just enough so he could brush aside both sides of her now opened shirt, almost baring her upper body to him.

She was breathing fast and heavily, and he seemed mesmerized by the way her breast lightly bounced up and down because of it, a smirk tugging up the corner of his mouth as he appreciated the dark green lingerie that was hugging her juvenile mounds. Hermione watched as her professor drank in the sight of her, and she couldn’t stop the soft moan that escaped from her lips when he finally raised his hand and placed his cold fingertip on the swell of her breasts, starting to trace the bubbling flesh over the top line of her bra.

‘That’s it…’ She cooed, arching her back to entice him into dipping his fingers into her bra cup, and he did exactly what she wanted. A single fingertip dipped into her brassier and he searched for her little hard nipple, stroking it tenderly, making her whimper softly at the sensation his touch was evoking inside her. ‘You can have anything you want from me…’ She murmured, and as soon as he heard her, his eyes came back to her face. She smiled at him in a provocative way, and he pulled his finger out of her bra. The whine that left her lips was of protest this time.

With one of his nails, he started then to trace the swell of her breast again, leaving a red straight mark on her skin. As soon as his nail ended its course, he moved his finger up, sliding over her collarbone, slightly stroking her neck and chin on its way up until he placed it right over to her full lips. Leisurely, he started to trace them, and she puckered her lips to kiss his fingertip. She knew what he wanted, what he was desiring at that moment. It was written all over his normally stoic face, but he didn’t dare.

‘Professor…’ Hermione whispered softly, half begging, half in invitation, raising her own hands to cup his jawline tenderly. ‘Kiss me, please…’ She asked, trying to bring him down on her, but he resisted, keeping his towering, imposing posture in front of her.

Not ready to give up, she stretched up on her tiptoes, taking a step forward so she could press her petite body on his, and kissed his thin, sullen lips. He seemed surprised when he felt her soft plump lips pillowing his, and his immediate response was to try to push her off him but she refused to back off. She pressed herself even more into him, and she started to nibble his lips slowly, trying to entice him into answering her kisses. It took a while before he finally parted his lips to answer her in a shy, contained way, but as soon as he started to nibble her lips back, she slid her hand off his jaw and circled his neck with her arms in a clinging way. Her body weight forced him to properly bend down over her, and his arms, almost in reaction, wrapped around her waist, under her opened shirt, gently pulling her body to his.

His cold, calloused hands started to explore her bare back, and Hermione moaned against his lips as she felt her whole body shivering. It was impossible for him not to notice how excited she was, how sexually aroused she was for him, and that was probably why he finally opened his lips, enough so she could feed her tongue into his mouth. As soon as it invaded through his teeth, she licked the roof of his mouth and he answered her by twirling his tongue avidly against hers, inviting her to kiss him back twice as passionate.

Eagerly, she promptly flicked her tongue over his and swirled them together, opening and closing her lips over his as she made love to his mouth. 

Snape was a good kisser, better than she thought he would be. He was a bit sloppy, probably from the lack of experience and practice, but she liked it anyways.

No, not like. Love.

Hermione loved his palms caressing her back, feeling up her slender body that was surrounded by his long arms, loved the way he was now sucking on her tongue and answering to every little nip of her teeth on his lips fervently.

‘Oh, professor…’ She murmured in a moaning way, between kisses, tangling her fingers into his greasy hair so she could pull him more into her. In retaliation, his hands moved down to her hips and he pulled her lower body closer, forcing her abdomen to grind against the growing tent inside his trousers. ‘Oh, yes… Yes, professor…’ She moaned, grinding back on his bulge as he started to practically hump her, rubbing his long, hard length unashamedly against her lower belly.

She was feeling warm all over, even more between her thighs where wetness has been leaking out since her eyes first met his earlier that day in DADA. Not for the first time, she craved to immediately strip them out of their clothes, so she could really feel the slide of his hands all over her bare flesh, properly feel his prominent shaft sliding against her, in search of burying himself deep inside her young, nearly virgin body.

Hermione didn’t know if that status existed, nearly virgin, but that was exactly what she considered herself to be. She had never had someone's finger, besides herself, inside her pussy until then, let alone a proper cock, but she had indeed popped her own cherry a long time ago with one of her toys.

It wasn’t unusual for her to fuck herself with a dildo or anything phallic every time she felt horny. And she liked it very much, the sensation of giving herself pleasure, but for a time now a necessity of having a proper fuck has been growing exponentially inside her. It was her body telling her that it was time for her to get laid, she knew, and for weeks she had tried to study the penis that would feel good inside of her by observing any boy's crotch that occasionally made itself noticeable. The students were all immature, however, just teenagers not fully grown, what almost immediately made them considerably underendowed than she wanted her first cock to be. After all, if she wanted to be truly fucked, it would be only fair that she looked for the largest cock she could possibly find. It had been difficult at first, with all that average juvenile cocks that surrounded her, but her search came to an end sooner than she had imagined. It was a boring DADA class when she first noticed the volume inside the professor's trousers, and immediately she knew that she had just found the one. The one that would finally turn her into a complete woman.

Snape.

Severus Snape, the ugly, loathed bat of the dungeons had the perfect large, thick cock that she so much wanted, and she would try everything to tempt him into stealing the rest of her innocence. It kind of made sense, in a strange way. He wasn’t a boy going through puberty, still growing up in every meaning of the word. He was a man, a fully grown one, and well, a gifted one as it seemed.

He was not a handsome man, sure. He was thin, gloomy, with sallow skin and a large hooked nose that surely didn’t make a good match with his uneven yellowish teeth. Yes, he was unappealing and his personality was loathsome and unpleasant. He was an unattractive man in any conventional standard, but there was something in him that had always made him strangely fascinating, at least to her. It wasn’t just because of the size of his cock, she was sure, even though it was something she was truly attracted to, but there was something more. Maybe because he was a professor, kind of one of her fetishes, or maybe because he was someone who inspired respect for his intelligence, she didn’t know.

She just knew that she wanted him, she felt attracted to him, and that she would make sure that his cock would be the first one to penetrate her pussy even if it was the last thing she did in her life.

It wasn’t difficult to seduce him, after she had decided that he was the chosen one, though. Probably no woman had ever thought about him in a sexual way, not in the slightest. He was probably a man with a deep sexual frustration, so it took just some insinuations, some discreet exposures of her assets, seeking his attention, for him to easily fall into her trap and start to lust after her. No more than a week after she had begun her game of seduction, she knew that it would be just a matter of time until he found a way to take her in her offer and deflower her, completely forgetting any idea of immorality or inappropriateness.

She was pretty, she was young, and she was offering him a supple body to use, a tight little pussy to bury his cock into and release himself of all his pent-up sexual frustrations. Or even more, if he wanted. She wouldn’t complain if he decided to use her regularly, for his own satisfaction. If he sought her to shag more times after their soon to be first time, she would eagerly let him have his way with her how many times he wanted. They could even stablish a nice little arrangement between them.

‘Yesss…’ She murmured in his mouth, approvingly, as his now warm hands slid up her back and reached up for her bra clasp. With some difficulty, he unhooked her and finally freed her sensitive breasts from their torturous confinement.

His hands went back to her back, to press her against him, and she felt her hard nipples brush over the fabric of his shirt. Her bra didn’t come out completely, since it got stuck by the school shirt she was still kind of wearing, sleeves still in place around her shoulders with its front opened, but it didn’t stop him from reaching for her tits and squeeze them with his strong, large hands, his fingers digging into her soft skin as he guided her back, pressing her against the wall with his own body.

The feeling of Snape's bare palms fondling her equally bare chest made Hermione inevitably tilt her head back, moaning loudly. Taking the opportunity, he released her lips and reallocated his mouth to her neck, beginning to spread kisses and nibbles down her flesh as he and his thumbs deliciously stroked her nipples, teasing her already stiff nubs to harden even more under his touch.

While he rolled her rosy peaks with his fingertips, his mouth explored down every single inch of her neck, slowly going down to her collar bones, littering her once pristine skin with his marks. Her hands, then, still entangled in his oily hair, urged him further south and he followed her lead, bending over to close his lips over one peaked tip.

A shiver rattled through her body and her knee went slightly wobbly when he started to suck on her tit, tugging her pebbled nipple with his thin lips while the other one kept being pleasured by his fingertips. The warmth of his mouth and the wetness of his tongue laving up and down her skin made her moan audibly, and she immediately bit her lower lip so she could quiet herself. They were out in the open in a public corridor of the castle after curfew, it would be a disaster if Mrs Norris and Mr Filch heard them and found her like that with a school professor.

Snape, however, seemed not to care less as he let her tender nipple pop out of his mouth, and Hermione immediately guided him to its twin. He claimed her other breast with his hot wet mouth, withdrawing his hand, and started to suck her hard, nibbling and pulling her tit with attentive perfection, provoking the sweetest twinges of pleasure all over her body, igniting her clit that had already been throbbing in need since he first laid eyes on her that evening.

Aching for some pressure between her thighs, Hermione parted her legs and raised one of them to circle his thigh halfway up, causing her skirt to lift up a little, and he instantly understood what she wanted.

In a hurry, the hand that had been fondling her tender breast just moments ago lowered on her body and grabbed her thigh firmly. His fingers started to caress her leg, feeling her up inch after inch under her skirt as his digits explored her supple thigh all the way up to her bottom. His mouth, then, left her firm, perky breast for a second, just enough so he could lift her by the arse, and he pinned her soft little body against the wall. Squeezing her knickers-clad curvy arse, he took her tit into his mouth again, sucking in as much breast as he could, holding her in place by arching his hips to hoister her up. With his hardness right on the gap between her legs, he thrusted, and Hermione gasped at the sensation of his hard erection pressing her lace covered pussy through his trousers.

Unable to stop herself, Hermione wiggled and wrapped her other leg around his hip, spreading her legs in invitation, and he took her in her offer, wasting no time into lifting her skirt with his impatient hands and hilting his hips up so he could grind his tenting hardness between her legs. A moan escaped her lips when his movement made the protruding erection press her pulsing clit repeatedly, and she answered him by gyrating her hips, rocking her sex against his, trying to make his fingers that were still fondling her butt to slip into the rim of her knickers.

‘More…’ Hermione moaned, feeling her lower belly knot up as her professor kept pressing his bulge against her eager little cunt, her back sliding up and down against the cold stones of the castle according to his slow but vigorous thrusts, and he grunt back at her as he used her body to rub his cock on. Eager for more friction, she pushed back against him, grinding her cunt back on his hard cock, and he answered her by thrusting up more intensely, impelling his dick into practically stabbing her covered pussy. 'More, professor… Please...' She continued to plead, craving more, not at all satisfied with just the simulation of a delicious hump. It would take him just a moment, after all, to open his buttons and take his cock out, pull her knickers aside and shove his thick manhood into her sopping young pussy that was aching, burning for some filling. 

Instead of it, however, his hands circled her legs that were hooked around his hips and forced her to dismount him, releasing her tit reluctantly after a long last suck. Her feet landed back on the ground and she released his greasy hair in clear displeasure. He wouldn’t be backing out now, would he? Not after everything they did. They had already gone so far, so far, it would do nothing if his morals started to kick in now. Yes, she was a student, yes, he was a teacher, yes, he was twice her age and their liaison was at least improper, if not illegal, and if anyone caught them, she would be expelled, he would be fired, perhaps prosecuted in the Wizengamot for taking advantage of a student, and both their lives would be ruined forever as they would be known as the perverted teacher who tried to have sex with a slutty student in the middle of the corridor, out in the open. Having sex with him like that would be a dangerous and imprudent thing, she knew, but she wanted it so much, so much, and they have already gone so far…

She was still thinking about it, discussing the matter inside her head, when his hands reached for the middle of her school skirt and raised it until his fingers landed on the soft, heated flesh of her thighs. She looked at him, knowing that whatever had been inside his mind had given in to his desire for her, and he pulled her to him by boldly grabbing her arse cheeks.

He squeezed her butt, and she grinned at him, seeing his usually pristine, immaculate look completely messed up, starting by his clothes that were totally crumpled after their making out session. His greasy hair, that was always hanging in curtains around his face, was entirely dishevelled, with locks tousled sticking to everywhere, his thin lips puffy after minutes of sucking her tits and hungrily kissing her lips, his cheeks burning red in clear fervour.

Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed his lips lightly, just for a few seconds, before she opened her mouth and sucked his lower lip in. His eyes, as dark and gloomy as ever, were fixed on hers as she nibbled him softly and he fondled her soft bottom with his big, strong hands.

After his lip popped out of her mouth, she started to pepper kisses along his cheek, his jaw and chin, and he stayed quiet receiving her attentions with his inexpressive face. Boldly, one of her hands reached down for his bulge and gripped his volume over his trousers.

‘Do you like it, sir?’ She asked against the skin of his neck, her hand holding him by the cock. A muffled groan sounded deep inside his chest, and she pumped him through the fabric. It was obvious that he wasn’t using any kind of underwear, and she marvelled by the way his cock felt almost free in her hand, heavy and thick, slowly getting even harder as she massaged up and down his large length.

While she continued to pump him, one of his middle fingers started to explore her arse until it found the path down the crevice between her covered butt cheeks and slowly, he traced her rear down until landing on the space between her thighs. Eager, she opened her legs, allowing him enough room so he could rub her too, and he complied, snaking one single finger between her thighs. Her knickers were so wet with excitement, that his finger slid easily over its cotton fabric when he stroked her sex, creating a delicious friction as he traced her pussy lips that were stuck to her soggy underwear. 

Hermione moaned really loud when his fingertip bumped into her hard clit, and this time Snape hissed, warning her to keep silent. She tried to comply with his shushing command, by pressing her lips to his neck to make herself quiet, however, when his finger started to run from the bottom of her pussy to the top, practically stabbing the fabric forwards and spreading her lips apart to push and circle her little clit, her whole body shivered and an almost scream slip out of her mouth.

‘Shhhh…’ He hissed again, and she tightened her hand over his shaft. 

‘I can’t, it’s so good…’ She murmured, groaning loudly once more after a good particular stroke.

The professor, then, raised his head and silenced her by shoving his tongue inside her mouth. It didn’t work perfectly, but instead of loud groans, she let out muffled ones, mixed with the sounds of their wet, sloppy kiss. His finger, on the other hand, continued to progress, exploring her intimacy until it hooked her knickers and pulled them aside so his finger could slide squarely through her pooling desire.

She gasped into his mouth, feeling his calloused digit stroke directly along her soft wet slit, circling her sensitive clit, and he answered her by sucking her tongue into his mouth just before he continued his exploration that resulted into his finger finding her opening and slipping inside her tight pussy.

‘Oh, God… Yesss…’ She murmured against his lips, and he started to gently pump his middle finger in and out of her. ‘Mmm…’ She continued, completely delighted with the sensantion of having something that wasn’t her own fingers or one of her sex toys inside her teenage pussy for the first time in her life.

He didn’t take long to push a second fingers into her and carry on moving them together up and down, dragging his digits along her tight walls for a while, sometimes taking them out to smooth his wet fingers over her pulsing clit just to insert them into her again and resume fingerfucking her.

Gradually, he started to quicken his fingers, in and out, in and out, and Hermione spread her legs wider so he could finger her mercilessly, fast and hard with growing determination. At that stage, the hand that was still holding his cock wasn’t pumping him anymore, so lost she was in that overload of sensation. Snape, in turn, didn’t seem to care, and just continued to plunder her hungry pussy that was dripping down his fingers in need.

While he worked her, Hermione felt something inside of her build up and coil in her lower belly. The sensation was familiar to her, and she knew that It wouldn't take long for her to come hard on his fingers.

Her muffled groans started to sound deep, desperate, and her body began to tremble. She was on the edge of the cliff, ready to jump down and plunge in the most incredible wave of pleasure, her eyes closed just to wait for that glorious moment, when Snape pulled his fingers completely out of her, leaving her achingly empty inside.

‘No!’ She screamed, parting her lips from his and opening her eyes, and he squeezed her butt in warning, silently demanding her to lower her voice. ‘Why did you do that?’ She murmured furious, her eyes narrowing at him, and a cruel, triumphal little smirk appeared at the corner of his lips. The fucking bastard was glad that he had denied her the orgasm she so much wanted. ‘You fucking bastard…’ She hissed, angrily unwrapping her fingers from his bulge.

His smirk grew on his lips and he raised the two fingers that had been fucking her to his lips. With his eyes fixed on her, he slid them into his mouth and sucked, savouring her pussy juices out of his digits. Her vagina throbbed at the vision, and for a second, she forgot everything about him denying her climax.

She was still staring at him when he pulled his fingers out of his mouth, and before she could say anything, he flipped her skirt up, tucked its hem into her waistband and laced his fingers underneath the elastic of her underwear. In one fluid motion, he got down on his knees, and together with him he pulled her knickers down, until they were almost off her legs.

Taking a deep breath, she glanced down, to look at her gloomy professor kneeling in front of her and smiled as she caught the sight of herself. Snape, after all, wasn’t the only one that looked a complete mess. Her shirt was opened, her tits uncovered with her little tight nipples red and raw from his attentions, glistening with his saliva and peaking under her opened bra that was still hanging around her front. Her skirt, stuck around her waist, wasn’t covering anything from her reddish labia that was visibly moistened, literally dripping in arousal. Her upper-body was also covered in love bites; her knickers were pooled around her feet and her face was probably flushed, her lips heavily swollen after so many hungry kisses mutually delivered. She looked more like a whore than a student, but oddly enough that thought didn’t cause embarrassment, but turned her on even more.

She stepped out of her self-contemplation when Snape’s hand snaked around one of her legs, disentangled one of her feet from her pooled knickers and lifted her leg over his shoulder, spreading her to expose her puffy folds to his gaze. His hands, then, slipped to her behind and once more he clutched her arse globes. Excited by the perspective of having Snape performing oral sex on her, she reached for him and let her hand fall on the top of his head and cradled him closer, bringing his head down between her opened legs and he let himself be guided.

She felt his breath before she felt his mouth, as he inhaled her womanly scent for a few seconds before finally digging in.

He started at the bottom, brushing his lips against her swollen pussy to pry its lips open so the tip of his warm tongue could snake between her silky folds and gain access to her heated sex. Slowly, he rolled his feathery tongue up her slit, parting her soaked folds in its way to give a long lick across her whole cunt, and Hermione moaned loudly when his wet muscle first lapped at her throbbing clit.

‘Oh fuck! That’s so good…’ She purred in pleasure, her hand gripping his head to hold him there, and he smirked against her sex, squeezing her butt cheeks to entice her into grinding her cunt into his face, what she gladly obeyed. As his tongue trailed up and down her seeping slit, thirstily slurping on her flavour directly from the source, her hands tangled in his hair and she humped against him to pleasure herself of his delicious long tongue.

Without warning, then, his head went down again, and he once more flattened his tongue and ran it up and down, from the bottom of her pussy to the top, separating her puffy lips in search of her little dripping woman hole. When Snape found it, he stiffened his tongue and introduced it inside her, fucking her with his tongue, and his nose unintentionally hit her clit, making her moan loudly with the delicious sensation it enticed. Knowing that she shouldn’t be making much noise, she restrained a second loud moan by covering her own mouth with her hand while he started to fuck her slowly, penetrating her with the tip of his tongue just like his fingers had done before, only not so deeply.

‘Oh professor, you’re so good in this…’ She moaned, pushing her wet cunt harder against his mouth, and he retreated his tongue from her insides, softening it before going up to give her clit a few good licks, and then he closed his lips around her small bundle of nerves and tugged it as he sucked. ‘Oh, yes, yes… Oh Merlin, mmm… It feels so fucking good…’ She chanted, feeling lips letting go of her clit just to dive back and lick her. His tongue swirled deliciously around her warm pussy, steady and soft as he feasted on her cunt, savouring her, and she thrashed in pleasure, partially mounted on his shoulders.

Hermione was in heaven, completely enrapture in the bliss of having her professor's tongue working on her almost virgin pussy. She had never felt anything so good before, and no word from her vocabulary could completely describe the wonderful sensation of having a face labouring between her legs. It was unique and incredible, and the way Snape was alternating between sucking her clit and lapping her entire pussy as if it was a favoured treat, sometimes stiffening his tongue just to insert into her vagina and fuck her as if it was a mini-cock, was turning her into mush, completely delirious in ecstasy. If before he had started to eat her out she had already been near her climax, this time it didn’t take long for her to reach that breaking point again.

Feeling her pussy contract in anticipation against his mouth, Snape flattened his wide tongue as much as he could and started to eat her pussy harder. After a couple licks that covered the entire length of her slit and a few hard laps on her clitoris, he stiffened his tongue and shoved it as deep into her cunt as he could, and then, feeling him buried inside of her with his nose pressing her clit, she came. Unable to do more than thrashing around and muffle her screams of pleasure with her hand, Hermione rode her orgasm on his face, flooding his mouth and chin with her vaginal liquid, and he licked and sucked her throughout her whole climax, drinking down every single drop that her crying pussy generously gushed inside his mouth. 

She came down from her orgasm a few seconds later panting for breath, completely inebriated by the impact of the intense wave of pleasure that had whipped her off of her feet. Her walls were still contracting with aftershocks as he keep dragging his tongue between her pussy lips to clean every little part of her. She let him for a while, enjoying a little more of his attentions until her clit started to feel so sensitive that it was almost painful. Gently, she pushed his head away, disentangling her hand from his hair and he obeyed, unhooking her leg from his shoulders and helping her to stand once more on her own.

Her legs felt like jelly, and she had to lean into the wall to keep herself on her feet as he was getting up in front of her. She watched him as he stood, her gaze fixed on his mouth and chin that were wet, coated in her pussy juices, glistening due to the candlelight that was lightening the corridor where they were in. Noticing her eyes upon him, he smirked at her just before he licked his lips in an unusually sensual way, showing off his yellowish teeth as his tongue collected some of her girly cream that was covering his face.

With her lower belly tingling, still feeling her pussy walls twitching with aftershocks, she didn’t think twice before reaching for his lapels and pulling him closer, forcing him to bend down a little so she could capture his mouth with hers. He immediately succumbed to her wish and kissed her fiercely, nibling her lips apart so he could feed her the tongue that had been laving and fucking her pussy just a few seconds before. The sweet muskiness of her own taste invaded her mouth, and Hermione moaned excitedly, feeling that familiar slick heat between her legs increase once more as he raised his hands to grab her perk breasts and squeeze them fiercely.

His thumbs started to stroke her little nipples, then, flicking them lightly, making them harden once more for him, and she lowered her hand to his trousers. She didn’t grab his tenting manhood as she had done before, but reached for his waistband instead, and consequently, his buttons. When he noticed what she was doing, he detached his lips from hers and took a step back.

For a second, she feared that his movement meant a refusal, but the look on his eyes that burned as he flicked them down to watch her petite hands undoing his trousers told her that it was quite the opposite. A smile appeared on her lips as she finished to unbutton him, and with a tug down, she freed him.

‘Oh my god, you’re so big…’ She murmured when his cock burst out from his trousers, completely erect, large and long in its full glory. It was steel hard, all veiny and coloured in an angry shade of red, very different from his normal skin colour, with its fat mushroom head swollen, a thick clear liquid leaking out of the slit at the tip. Between his legs, a heavy sac completed his genitals, with its wrinkled skin also a different shade from his normally sallow skin, and for a moment, she pondered if his balls would feel heavy like they seemed to be and if they would fill her mouth if she decided to take them between her lips and suck. 

Hermione stayed frozen while observing his cock. He was much bigger and wider than she had thought he would be and that was exactly why she had chosen him to take the rest of her virginity, but even so, his size was truly astonishing. If it was up to her, she would keep admiring him for a little more, but he removed one of his hands from her breasts and grabbed one of hers to guided it closer to his erection. Instinctively, her fingers wrapped around his length and, amazed, she tightened up her grip around him and watched as her thumb didn’t even come close to touching the other fingers.

She took a few seconds to weigh him, and she gasped when she felt it twitch inside her hand. Curious about the male anatomy, she squeezed him gently, and marvelled at the cock beneath her grasp. It was rigid, entirely unyielding in its massiveness, but at the same time the skin that covered it was soft, silkier than anything she had ever touched in her entire life.

Once more, he took her out of contemplation by touching her arm, intending her to continue, and she promptly gripped him, moving her hand up to his tip to circle his head, gathering up his pre-cum in her palm so she could spread it as she came down to his base. Tentatively, she started to move her fist up and down his length, not knowing exactly what she was doing, until Snape covered her hand and started to guide her, teaching her how to do it according to his like.

With his help, she tightened her grip even more and quickened her pace to the rhythm that suited him and, gradually, she noticed that his respiration became harder and harder, with low hisses skipping from his slightly parted lips. He guided her for a while, and when he noticed that she had understood how he wanted her to jack him off, he let her hand go, letting her tug his engorged cock by herself.

Her hand became quite wet with his liquid arousal as she kept pumping him, and she gladly used it to smooth down the path of her hand, what made him hiss. Grinning in triumph with his reaction, she raised her eyes to his face and saw how his eyes were fluttering shut, with his head hanging slightly back as he enjoyed the job her hand was doing on his erect dick. She had never done it before, not even in an erotic toy, just for practice, so it was really good to know that she was perfectly able to pleasure a man like that.

Knowing that he was having a real good time, and still annoyed that he had denied that first orgasm that had been ready to crash over her, she suddenly let his cock go. His eyes instantly opened, focusing immediately upon her, as his cock bounced up, twitching in an almost pitiful and lonely way.

Hermione didn't know if he had been close to orgasming when she released him from her grasp. She had no idea how a cock that was near ejaculation point would feel or look like, so she truly didn’t know if he was close to cumming. The way his stare turned into a cold, hateful one though, and his face contorted in a bitter sneer, she presumed he was at least on its way to it.

‘We’re even, now…’ She said, smirking in a taunting way as she raised her hand smeared with his pre-cum to her mouth and licked in a sensual way, tasting him in the same way he had done to her. It tasted a little bitter and kind of salty, but it wasn't unpleasant at all, so she took another lick, trying to look sexy.

She had all the intend of doing him the same he had done to her, bring him to the edge of orgasming just to denial him and finish it using her mouth. She perfectly knew his huge dick wouldn't fit inside her mouth, but she knew she would be able to at least suck his tip and pump the rest of it with her hand while her tongue worked over his mushroom head. It wouldn’t be the perfect blowjob, but it was the best she could do at the moment.

Another day, maybe, he would let her practice her oral skills and the stretching of her mouth a little more.

‘Would you like my mouth now, sir?’ She asked, with a flirtation grin on her lips, signalling that she was ready to kneel down and suck his cock, but he stopped her, grabbing her by the arm and shoving her back forcefully into the wall. ‘What are you…?’ She started to ask, but she didn’t manage to finish, not that she needed a reply anyway, since his next move pretty much answered her question.

Snape’s large, bony hands grabbed her arse and lifter her up, burying his nails without mercy on her soft skin, and pushed her back against the wall, guiding her legs to wrap around his waist. Instinctively, Hermione locked her ankles behind his back and before she could get herself set up in a comfortable position, he bucked his hips and pressed his long shaft firmly against her spread legs, making her gasp and close her eyes in enjoyment, her pussy lips wrapping around the shaft of his cock. Before his hip relaxed, just so he could thrust again and pleasure her by grinding his cock against her cunt, she had time just to thrown her arms around his bony shoulders and cling to him. 

‘Ooh!’ She cried with the sensation, gushing in preparation for what she was sure to come, and she opened her eyes to take a look at the face of the man she was about to lose the rest of her virginity to. Not surprisingly, he was sneering at her in a scornful way, and instead of enraging her, strangely, it turned her on even more.

As he prepared to thrust against her again, relaxing his hips, she smiled saucily at him. There was something really arousing in knowing that she’s been able to infuriate the normally oh-so-composed Severus Snape like that to the point that he had pinned her on a wall to hump his hard cock against her little pussy, not entering her, just rubbing his sexual organ against hers like a dog in heat. Upon seeing the smile on her lips, the professor narrowed his eyes and angrily hissed.

She waited for a third thrust, but he never delivered. Instead, he removed one of his hands from her arse and grabbed his cock, detaching his hips from hers. With a firm hold of his cock, he turned his fist and slapped her cunt with its length.

‘Oh my God!’ She yelped, surprised with the delicious sensation of having his mushroom head, fat and wide colliding against the velvety flesh of her bare sex, and he moved his fist again, slapping his cock against her cunt once more, resulting in a little wet noise of splashed leaking pussy juice and another yelp.

With a vindictive sneer on his lips, he did it at least twice more, moving his cock from side to side against her cunt, sometimes stroking her swollen clit with his large tip, making she mewl like a sex little kitten, lifting her hips up and down to grind against him again and again. Her clit was still sensitive from all that pussy eating, so every little flick over it meant an intense tingle running all over her body and stealing all the air from her lungs.

‘That’s so good, professor…’ She murmured, closing her eyes in ecstasy, as he guided his head down, sliding his dick along her pussy lips and across her slippery channel, wetting himself in the cream her cunt was abundantly oozing, just to go back and push forward against her sensitive clit. ‘Oh God, right there…’ She mewled, and he started to slap her swollen little clit with his rock-hard cock in quick succession, torturing her with sexual stimulus. The little spanking he gave to her clit made her moan loudly, and she threw her head back, her whole body shaking in pleasure.

She was so turned on and so lost in sensations, that she didn’t notice when his other hand also disappeared from her arse. Suddenly, however, said hand made itself noted as it came over her face and covered her mouth, not in a gentle way, and before she could protest somehow, he aligned his length to her opening, letting the puffy inner lips of her pussy part to envelope the head of his cock on her sopping tight entrance and, with a merciless movement, he started to shove himself into her not-so-experienced channel.

Snape’s grip on Hermione’s mouth muffled her initial scream of pain, and her legs tensed against him for just a second before she started to kick out in protest. He didn’t seem to care at all for how much it was hurting, however, and as soon as her scream died into her throat, being substituted by soft little pants, he released her mouth and ceased his ingress so he could hook his arms under her knees, pull her legs up wider into the air and grab her arse to render her movements futile against his intent of forcing his giant cock to the root into her tight little body.

His shaft was just a few inches buried inside of her but she was already feeling full. There was no barrier to break, no hymen to torn, she had taken care of it herself, but it still hurt like hell. He was long and oh-so-thick, much more than any toy she has put inside of her vagina until then, and that was exactly why she had sought him out to be her first, but the sensation of having something so substantial like his big cock making its way inside of her, stretching her walls forcibly to accommodate his length was much more painful than she had expected. And he was not even halfway through it. 

‘You’re so fucking huge…’ She whined softly, panting hard, and she heard a low arrogant chuckle sound close to her ear. His nose, then, nuzzled her neck slightly, almost caringly, and a wet sensation crossed her heated skin when he stuck his tongue out and licked a drop of sweat that was running down her neck.

Feeling hot and sticky, with her whole body trembling and her breath fast and heavy, making her chest rise and fall against his, Hermione closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. Before she could be successful, however, she felt him move, but instead of resuming his ingress into her body as she thought he would, he retreated his length. It stung as he pulled back, but he stopped when just his tip was being engulfed by her tight little pussy. His arms, still holding her up, spread her legs a bit more, adjusting her for his ingress, and Hermione gasped as she felt him shift a little inside of her. Knowing fully well what he was about to do, she dug her short nails desperately into his covered shoulders and squeezed her eyes, bracing herself just in time before he swooped his hips forward. 

A couple of cries left Hermione lips as she felt him forcing his entry into her once more. The uneasiness of having her tight channel distend its walls completely to fully welcome an actual cock into her for the first time hurt much more than she anticipated, and she gripped Snape tightly when her surroundings started to blur.

Apparently unaffected by the blatant discomfort displayed all over her face and the obvious dizziness that possessed her for a second, Snape continued to enter her, pausing just once to pull back a little before pressing on her further, grunting softly with the sensation of her hot throbbing womanhood opening to hug him tightly, and he only stopped when his cock was wholly embedded inside her, seated so full and so deep within her snuggly confines that his sac was flush with her clenched arse, his bulbous head heavily pressed against her cervix. 

‘Ah…!’ She half moaned half screamed, feeling his pubis rub her clit slightly while his head pressured her cervix a little too hard when he circled his hips against hers. The sensation of having him fully inside her was killing, and she could almost swear that she was feeling his cock lodged all the way to the pit of her belly, and even though she didn’t know if it was true or even possible, the pain that it ensued was surely enormous.

‘Shhhhh…’ She heard him hiss in her ear when her mind cleared a little, in a reassuring way, and she tried to take a few deep slow breaths to steady herself. When she finally opened her eyes again, she noticed a well-known dampness running down her cheeks. Tears. At some point after having her pussy forcefully defiled by his cock, she’d started to cry. ‘Shhhhh….’ He repeated, just before Hermione felt something wet flick her earlobe delicately, and it didn’t take long for her to realize that it was his tongue licking her lobe.

She started to relax in his arms but, not waiting her to get used to his size, Snape let one of her legs go, clasped his hand back over her mouth, shutting her up once more, rubbed his nose on the curve of her neck and pulled out of her. Hermione hold her breath this time, feeling her stinging walls contract back to their normal size, but before she could be able to breathe out, he kissed her neck and forced himself violently up inside of her, stretching her again, so hard that she screamed against his palm. Her hand, then, slapped him on the shoulder, but it was for no use. He didn’t seem to care at all for her pain.

Hermione was still groaning when he drew his hips backwards once more and slammed back into her, filling her to the brim with his huge fat cock. She groaned in reaction, feeling him split her in half with his hard thrust, but no noise reached her own ears apart from the slick sound of his cock sliding into the wetness of her cunt.

On and on, he repeated his movements, fucking her pussy harshly against the wall while he muffled her protests with his hand that was still clasped over her mouth, licking and biting at her neck, ravishing her juvenile skin as he marked her with his lust. Because of the initial pain, her whole body was tense, what slowly was making other parts, not just her pussy, sore, so, in search of a good time, she just relaxed in his arms, pried her nails loose and tried to concentrate on the underlying pleasure of having him labouring against her. As her muscles loosened up, her body started to accept him.

She had been aware when she'd chosen him to be her first that he would make her vagina at least sting, since there was no way that a thing so big like his cock would easily fit inside of her, but by no means she imagined that it would stretch her so much and so painfully like that. And even more, by no means she imagined that he would take her by force, and that the feeling of being hurt and dominated, forcibly used to give him pleasure would feel so… Would feel so...

Would feel so _good_.

His cock felt perfect inside of her. A real cock, finally fucking her, not a piece of plastic, or a cock made of silicone trying to mimic its real tissue, but one made of meat, skin and blood, and most importantly, with an active, responsive man attached to its end. A man who, sadistically or not, was constantly showing her how good he was feeling as he groaned into her ears, his mouth mauling her neck, his nails scrapping her supple thigh, all of it in synchrony with the cock that he was ramming inside her, every time a little deeper, every time a little harder, and yet, in an unhurried pace.

She hadn’t been aware that it was possible to be rough but slow at the same time, yet that was exactly the kind of sex she was having with Snape. He wasn’t fucking her quickly, or in a hurry. He was taking his time, sliding in and out of her in a slow, but harsh pace that was letting her perfectly feel every inch of him, every detail of the bulging veins covering the satiny skin of the engorged cock that was filling her.

It was wonderful. Truly wonderful, the sensation of having him embedded deep inside of her, making her feel so full, so complete. Yes, she was still sobbing and aching and sometimes crying out because of the pain, but every time her body settled fully onto his cock, with his mushroom head forcing up her cervix, she rejoiced in the astonishing feeling of accomplishment, of being gloriously impaled on the merciless length she had tempted into her. Sure, it had hurt like hell at the beginning and it was still hurting, but as he kept his pace, working it continuously in and out of her, more and more she felt the pain dulling out and being replaced by a delicious trace of pleasure, just waiting for her to make a use of it and enjoy. And if just the trace was already making her eager cunt wetter and juicier in a way that a fresh layer of moisture was sluicing down between her spread arse cheeks, producing a squishy sound every time he drove his long large cock into her tight hot pussy, she was ready to let him do anything to take her to the realms of the carnal enjoyment she so much wanted to reach.

The first signal she gave him that she was starting to truly enjoy what he was doing to her was clench down on him, encouraging him to bury his cock deeper into her when a particular thrust didn’t hit the back of her walls. Upon feeling her sweet welcoming pussy tug on his cock, trying to suck him in, Snape hissed loudly and thrusted deeper until he reached her bottom end. He didn’t draw back this time, keeping himself sheathed into her, and she felt his cock throb inside, what made her moan against his hand, delighted with the sensation it aroused. The ache of being truly fucked for the first time was still lingering, but pleasure was overriding it by far.

Avid to feel more, she propelled her legs up, wrapped them around him at the same time her hands started to glide on his upper back, caressing him in an invitation to continue. Probably surprised with the change in her demeanour, he let his hand slid down from her mouth to her chin, just tentatively. If she screamed like a banshee again, she knew he would shut her up again in less than a second.

‘Fuck me…’ She murmured, digging her heels into the low curve of his arse to prompt her body a little up, making his shaft dislodge out of her just an inch, before she relaxed and her cunt gobbled the rest of his cock up again. ‘Mmm….’ She hissed, prompting herself up one more time, just to let herself go. ‘Mmm… It’s so good, professor… Your cock inside me…’ She murmured, repeating her movement again, and Snape groaned against her ear. ‘It’s perfect, sir… I feel so full…’ She was ready to do it again, but he stopped her by lowering his hand that was on her chin and clasping it together with the one that was grabbing her thigh over her arse, pushing her against the stone wall with his weight. His face, until then buried into the curve of her neck, withdrew a little, just enough so he could look at her face. His eyes were glazed in pleasure, but he locked them with hers anyways. ‘Please, professor…’ she said, licking her lips seductively, raising her hands to entangle them in his messy oiled hair. ‘Fuck me. Don’t stop. Fuck me hard and deep.’ She continued, and his eyes flashed a burning desire while his cock pulsed inside of her. Apparently, Snape was keen on dirty talk, even though no words were coming out of his mouth. ‘Use me, professor. Take your pleasure…’ She said, arching her back to make her nipples rub on his clothed chest. ‘Fuck me, make me feel good…’

The hands on her butt cheeks squeezed, and she kept her eyes locked with him as he retreated his length from her, until just his bulbous head was lodge inside her pussy. His deep black eyes flared with a clear mischief, and before she could answer him, he thrusted in, harder than ever, cramming her little pussy brutally with his long thick cock with double force. Hermione groaned as she felt his shaft scrapping her sore walls on its way to fulfilment, and as soon as his tip hit her cervix, he pulled out again, spread her arse with his hands and penetrated her, so strongly, that his heavy balls slapped against her bottom cleft.

‘Oh my God you feel so fucking good.’ She said gasping, and he smirked at her, before pulling himself out to deliver another deep thrust that made her moan. He repeated it, and again and again, starting to speed up his hips to pound her young wiling pussy with his mature fat cock. ‘Oh professor’ She whimpered in delight, feeling hot all over her body, sweat rolling down her flushed skin as the dick of her dreams fucked the shit out of her. ‘It feels so…’

Hermione didn’t manage to complete her sentence.

Suddenly, Snape's hips stopped, leaving him completely buried inside her cunt, and his hand left her arse to cover her mouth, once more silencing her in a forceful way, hastily bending her head back and making it bump against the wall.

‘Shhhh.’ He hissed, demanding her to be quiet, and when she tried to protest, taking hold of his arms to try to detach his hand from her mouth, he tightened his fingers even more and carelessly dug his nails into her cheeks’ flesh in his rush to shut her up.

Getting pissed with his contempt, she was ready to start struggling against the fucking bastard who was hurting her deliberately when she had been such a good girl for him, letting him take her in whatever way he wanted, but before she could do anything, the motive of his sudden harsh behaviour made itself clear to her ears: a single snuffle, followed by a mewl, not far from where they were entangled in an undoubtedly compromising way.

Mrs Norris, the scrawny meddlesome cat probably had heard them fucking or had smelled their scents and was mewling to call her master and alert Mr Filch about their illicit transgression.

Hermione didn’t even have time to think about what to do. In a hurry, Snape pulled his cock out as abruptly as he had firstly entered her and let her body slump down to the floor with her legs wide open while he buttoned his trousers up. Feeling her whole body tremble, not in delight, but in fear, and trying to ignore her pussy that was throbbing involuntarily in need, searching for the filling that was missing, she tried to get up but her legs were unstable like jelly, what made her stumble into him as he bent down to grab her knickers that were laying on the floor.

Hastily, Snape shoved her underwear into his pocket, hiding the evidence of their immoral affair, and seized her by the arm to help her up. In a matter of seconds, he was practically dragging her down the corridor. They had barely turned the corner when they heard Filch enter the corridor where they had been fucking just seconds before.

‘Was it here, my dear, that you’ve heard those transgressors?’ They heard him mutter, and Snape sped up their stride, almost compelling her to run to follow up his pace. It was really difficult for her to keep up with him, taking into account their stature difference and how much sore she was between her legs, but she did it anyways, not that she had any other alternative. She was practically naked with and abundant amount of pussy juices running down her legs, her body was overall covered with red suggestive marks that denounced their previous activities and her appearance was of someone who had truly been debauched. If they got caught, she would forever be ruined together with him. It would be their complete social demise, so she just followed him, trying her hardest to run, hoping that he would find a way out of the situation they were in.

Together, they galloped down some corridors, using some passageways as a shortcut, always hearing Filch not much far from them. Hermione was almost giving up on the idea of giving him the slip, when Snape suddenly stopped their race and pushed her through a tapestry, into a hidden alcove, joining her in right after.

A wave of relief crashed down over her body as she leant against the cold wall, panting, and she wiped her sweating forehead. That had been close, very close. She had not even managed to catch her breath, however, when she felt Snape grip her shoulders harshly. Forcefully, he spun her around and pushed her front into the wall, making her still sensitive bare breasts press against the cold stone of the wall. Her nipples instantly hardened because of the temperature change, and she hold her breath with the delicious sensation it caused.

With his feet, he brutishly parted her legs and his fingers went down to the back of her skirt. He pulled it up and once more, tucked its hem into the waistband. Astonished, she heard the rustle of buttons being undone, and at the same time she felt his fingertip touch her labia, pulling her moistened folds apart, one of his long fingers lightly reaching for her clit and circling it. With his callous middle finger, he searched for her entrance and slowly slithered it into her sore wet hole, just probing to see if it was still wet. She was drenched though, as he probably noticed by the juices that immediately coated his prying finger, and he groaned, burying his face in her nape.

He pumped her twice, and then, suddenly his other hand gripped her hips, raising her a little, and as soon as his finger came out of her pussy, something longer and much, much thicker took its place at her entrance.

‘Mmm…’ She moaned, as the hand that had been examining her excitement clasped around his thick shaft to guide it and, twice, he stroked his tip up and down along her slit, before putting it at her entrance again.

Slowly, the smooth large head of his cock popped inside her needy little pussy, and soon it was followed by the rest of his long shaft. ‘Oh professor…’ She moaned again as his cock was delightfully burying itself deep inside of her welcoming cunt, her eager walls enveloping him, stretching fully to accommodate his enormous size once more. ‘It feels so good…’ She murmured, encouragingly, ignoring the panging ache that followed every inch of him inside her, choosing to focus only on the good sensation of the exquisite intrusion.

He just stopped his entry when he bottomed her out. With the tip of his stiff shaft kissing her cervix as his sac kissed her mounds, Snape released a low deep hiss, clearly contained, and she felt herself tremble feeling his hot breath rage over her nape, where he still had his face buried in.

Once more, he didn’t wait for her to get used to his invasion, not that she wanted it this time anyways. With his hand now free, he held her hips and pulled his member halfway out of her before he forced back in. Not expecting the half-thrust, her body jerked on to the cold wall, and a gasp left her lips when her breasts crushed against the stones.

‘Shhhh…’ He hissed on her back, his cock already retreating, and before she could prepare herself for the second thrust, he rammed back, sending her body harshly once more against the wall.

‘Fuck you, you bastard.’ She groaned when he slid his cock out and did it again, not caring that her head was bumping against the wall, and before he could do it for the fourth time, she quickly dragged her hands up and braced herself against the wall. When he slammed into her this time she was ready, and instead of losing part of the sensation because of the crash, she felt him perfectly filling her, massaging her warm cunt with his girth.

Feeling boldly, she squeezed his cock tightly with her walls, and Snape didn’t waste a second before pulling out and in again, stuffing her teenager’s pussy with his big adult shaft, so thick and hard that Hermione could do nothing but let him do whatever he wanted with her. 

On and on, he kept filling her up, fucking his student in earnest, continuing the deflowerment of every crevice of her tender channel with harsh, long strokes. Hermione, on the other hand, was answering him with everything she had, gyrating her hips, grinding herself against his pumping pelvis, loving the way his heavy balls was slapping her clit every time he drove himself more acutely into her hot, welcoming sodden pussy that was almost sucking his cock in, desperately wanting him to speed up his pace to bang her deeper, harder.

She was completely mad with lust, entirely insane with the pleasure he was provoking within her, so out of control that she couldn’t contain the loud moan that left her mouth when he indeed quickened his pace, practically mounting her body to bury his cock continuously into her. Warningly, one of his hands left her hips and harshly squeezed one of her arse cheeks, demanding her to be quiet, but his hips didn’t falter their rhythm even for a second as he kept fucking her.

The way he was holding her, bruising her inadvertently as he used her to his satisfaction, slamming into her needy pussy in full force was too strong, too good, more than anything she had ever felt before. It was practically impossible for her not to make a sound with all that pleasure overload. She tried, she really tried to obey him, biting down her lower lip to muffle her moans, but when his cock knocked hard for the nth time on the entrance to her womb, her lips parted and she almost roared in pleasured-pain.

With a hiss of displeasure, his hips stop, and it almost made her scream in frustration.

‘No, please, don’t stop, sir.’ She cried out, desperately, taking matters into her own hands by easing her pussy forward, stretching up on her tiptoes, moving herself away from his cock only to come back down quickly, enveloping his dick with her cunt, moaning like a little slut craving for his big, delicious cock. She was so out of her mind, trying to fuck herself with his shaft, that she completely ignored his left hand abandoning her hips, together with the knickers he wandless and wordless summoned from his trousers’ pocket. ‘Please professor, don’t stop fucking me’ She said, ready to slide herself away from him again. She didn’t manage to do it a second time, though, as her plea was cut in half when Snape's big right hand left her hips to fall heavily on her skin, slapping her arse with full force.

‘Don’t stop, don’t… Ah!’ She screamed surprised, feeling her skin tingling with a burning sensation, but that was nothing compared to what it ensued afterwards. Taking advantage of her scream, both of his hand went to her mouth and, while one grabbed her jaw brusquely, the other shoved her knickers inside her wide-opened lips, shutting her up immediately by stuffing her mouth full of it.

Not caring at all, he hastily pulled her from the wall, pressed a hand to the small of her back, forcing her to arch more her back whilst his other hand pulled her head up by grabbing her nest of a hair, and suddenly, he push her forward again, squashing her tits and face against the freezing wall as one of his feet kicked her legs open. Slightly humiliated with the situation, feeling the taste of her own pussy that was clinging to the sopped gusset of her knickers, she tried to protest vocally, but the fabric that was filling her mouth achieved its goal turning her words into a completely incoherent babble. 

‘Silence, Miss Granger.’ Snape suddenly said, angrily, bringing back his hands to her hips to promptly pull his cock out of her, just to force himself hard up into her again.

She didn’t have time to process that he had just spoken to her, something he hadn’t done until then, since she was too busy holding herself up as he assaulted her insides with his thick hard pole of a cock with an animalistic energy, fucking her even more strongly than before.

Hermione moaned around the knickers filling her mouth, what made her noises muffled. For a while, the only noises she could hear beyond herself, the blood that pulsed in her ears and Snape's hard breathing were the squelching sound of her pussy being pounded away by the potions master's cock and the slapping of his heavy sac against her sopping mounds. Soon, however, a third and fourth one joined the symphony of sex that was enveloping them, and these particular noises made her whole body freeze on the spot.

A mewl, followed closely by a well-known voice.

‘Where are you, my sweet? Are you sure they came in this direction?’ Filch’s voice sounded in the distance, loudly, for what seemed a few corridor far from where they were.

Alarmed, she tried to say something to alert Snape, but the fabric in her mouth made it completely impossible. Overlooking the caretaker’s proximity, the potions master continued to slam his cock inside her. For a second she forgot everything that had nothing to do with the penis stretching her tight wet cunt and the heavy balls slapping her clit, but a cat’s mewl soon woke her up again from her pleasure delirium, and the dangerousness of the situation she was in obliged her to concentrate in the matter once more.

Worried with the possibility of them being caught, Hermione tried to turn away and take Snape out of her, but he strongly grabbed her by the hips and shoved her on the wall. She cried out with pleasured-pain when her erect nipples scrapped painfully against the cold stones, but he completely ignored her by grabbing her wrists and imprisoning them on the wall with a wordless spell.

The brief commotion made him slip out of her, but he soon fixed it up by taking a few steps back, dragging her lower body together with him, just so he could force himself easily back into her.

The feel of his blunt massive girth spreading her again made her gasp, but he didn’t stop feeding her sweet little pussy inch after inch of him, hissing at the blissful tightness of her warm wet cunt enveloping him until his pelvis were resting against her bottom. As his hips started to rock in and out of her again, harder and faster, his grip tightening painfully on her hip as he fucked her deeper, making his bulbous head grind harshly against her cervix with each thrust, his bony pelvis literally bouncing on her curvy arse, she started to panic.

Pure fear was running down her spine and adrenaline was rushing inside her veins. She didn’t want to be expelled and didn’t want Snape to be fired, maybe even arrested for taking advantage of his authority position to abuse a student. Inside her mind, she was already imagining the repercussions of their liaison, picturing the Daily Prophet stamping on its first page the immoral acts between a professor and a student, said student being none other than Harry Potter’s best friend Hermione Granger, muggle-born extraordinaire, brightest witch of her age who loved to talk about ethics but didn’t think twice before having sex with a man twice her age, Severus Snape, out in the open for anyone to see like a nine-sickle Knockturn Alley’s common whore.

Probably sensing how distressed she was, his hands started to stroke her hips and sluggishly, one of them went up to cup one of her breasts just before the other circled her slender waist, trailing down her belly so his long fingers could reach her pussy. Easily, he slipped his calloused digits between her sopping labia and opened her, spreading her folds wider using his index and ring finger, so his middle one could find her intumescent hidden nub and start to frig her up and down in time with his thrusts.

Inevitably, Hermione mewled around her knickers, once more forgetting any notion of caution, and he squeezed her pert tit before beginning to roll her nipple between his fingers. From the corridor, a different kind of mewl, a cat’s mewl, sounded really close to the alcove.

Mrs Norris had eventually found them, and was now calling out for Filch so he could catch them in the act.

Pure adrenaline filled her veins, and her whole body trembled in a mix of fear and pleasure. The sensation of being Professor Snape’s dirty little secret was heightening her sensibility, making a thrilling, mind-blowing sensation run under her skin, igniting her whole body, putting fire to the sensation of having him balls deep inside of her. The only thing that was separating Filch from their lewd activities was a tapestry, and the knowledge that at any moment he could simply lift it and catch her being harshly fucked against the wall and that the cock that was illicitly buried into her young willing cunt was none other than professor Snape’s, surprisingly, was exciting her, making her walls burn around him as he pumped into her with his deliciously hard erection, stretching her inexperienced sex, making her feel so fucking good and yet bordering on being uncomfortably in pain.

Footsteps continued to approach, but this time she paid close to no attention to them. It was as if she was drugged, completely high with the pleasure he was forcefully inflicting upon her. The only thing she could think at the moment was his hands playing with her, rippling deep shockwaves of pleasure through her, practically making her delirious as he frigged her swollen throbbing clit at the same time he twisted her firm nipples, pinching them and rolling them between his fingers, rocking his unyielding length hard and fast deep inside her clutching sheath.

‘Hmmm.’ She whined around her knickers again, moaning as he brushed against a particularly good spot inside her, and she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, still bracing herself against the wall. The alcove they were in was almost dark, but the light that was entering through the tapestry was just enough so her eyes could meet his gaze. He was staring down at her, brows furrowed, face covered in sweat and teeth clenched with the effort of taking her fiercely. 

Noticing her stare, he paused his thrusts, letting just the tip remain inside of her, and smirking wickedly, he thrusted hard and deep, fully into her, until he was completely embedded into her tender, receptive channel. Teasingly, he circled her clit with his fingers once, twice, and slowly opened her labia so he could catch the little bud between his index and middle finger. He tried to tug it gently, but the wetness that had been overflowing from her sweet pussy made it hard. It didn’t stop him from trying to do it again, though, and Hermione groaned, sensing that familiar knot in her lower belly tighten. He was toying with her, she knew, playing with her body, enjoying how desperate she was for him, but two could pay that game.

Hermione knew that he was paying close attention to the expression upon her face, so she closed her eyes, opened her mouth invitingly, sensuously, and speared her tongue against the fabric of the underwear stuck into her mouth to make the lace peak out of her swollen red lips. With a blissful awed expression upon her face, she moaned softly and squeezed her slick, tight walls around him, and she felt him throb. Within her, she could perfectly feel every little inch of him pulsing, enjoying the nestling slickness of her womanly warmth.

Opening her eyes, wanting to see his expression, Hermione searched the professor's face and felt a deep satisfaction at finding his eyes dark and hungry looking at her, almost feral with lust. Control was visibly slipping from his grip, and she promptly arched her back, rearing up her butt and opening her legs further apart in a silent offer.

He didn’t take her up on it as she thought he would. Instead, he spread her nether lips and circled her tumescent nub once, twice, soaking his digit and she buckled her hips against his in an incentive, constricting her inner muscles around him once more to entice him into chasing his pleasure inside her body, into using her for his ultimate satisfaction. With a saucy smile gracing her lips, she felt him pulling his fingers back from her tits, tracing the curves of her slender body down on their way to her flat stomach.

Curious about what he was doing, she stood still as he caressed her abdomen until his palm was flat with her lower belly. A whimper of anticipation left her lips, but he took a few seconds before complying to her request. She felt him move, then, just a little out of her, almost an inch, and she didn’t contain the wanton moan that fell from her lips when he eased himself back into her.

At first, she wanted to scream in frustration. It certainly felt good, the sensation of having her tender pussy lips clinging around his cock, his shaft so hard and warm inside her, throbbing, touching erogenous places that she didn’t even know existed, but she was a greedy little witch. She didn’t want just to be filled up, she wanted friction, she wanted stimulation. She wanted to be fucked, not just teased merciless like that. Eager for more, then, she canted her arse further back, trying to make his next way out longer, but he stopped her by letting go of her clit to grip her hips instead, keeping her in place while his other hand caressed her lower belly.

Not understanding what he was trying to achieve, she just squeezed her tight walls around his shaft in a teasing way, but stayed still. He grunted audibly at how good the warm cocoon of her honeyed silky pussy felt, squeezing around him, and suddenly, his hand slapped her bum. Hermione whined, feeling her arse-cheek burn, but she didn’t pay attention to it for long as he promptly slid his cock once more out of her, just an inch, before ramming himself back. In that shallow, sluggish way, he began to fuck her with short, little thrusts, keeping himself all the while rooted within. 

For a brief moment, the only sound aside from the intensity of her heartbeat in her own ears was his heavy breathing behind her as he took his time to appreciate her hot, succulent cunt. His sudden change in behaviour was puzzling her, though, but when he gave her a particular hard thrust and rubbed her lower belly right after, as if searching for something in particular, everything made sense.

He wasn’t merely caressing her, as she had thought.

He was keeping himself deep into her so he could feel his own cock nudge his palm from deep inside as he fucked her. 

‘Fuck!’ She tried to say, but it sounded just like a little grumble, and Snape chuckled behind her. Noticing that she realized what he was doing, the hand that had been at her hips slipped up her body, tracing her soft curves up to her arms, giving her breast a little squeeze on the way, and interlaced his fingers with hers that were still stuck to the wall. With a gentle grip, he detached her hand from the stone and brought it to her flat stomach, taking his other hand from the way so she could feel him by herself. She let him, letting him press her palm on her lower abdomen, and with a deep thrust, she felt it.

It was just a light bump, a mild lump formed under her flesh, but the idea that it was his penis bottoming her out that was causing it was enough to make her almost lose it.

With her hips free, she began to wiggle against him, causing his length to shift around inside of her. Once more he chuckled, clearly amused by her shameless demonstration, and he gave her a quick hard thrust that made her whimper with joy. Greedy for more, she used her relative freedom to sluggishly slide her pussy out of his long thickness, until just the tip of him remained snuggled in. As her palm remained pressing her lower abdomen, waiting for the moment where she would feel him nudging her again, Snape let go of hers and cupped her slender hip. Slowly, he slid his palm up and down her sides, following the curve of her waist up, and teasingly flicked her hard little nipples with the tip of his index fingers. She trembled with the touch, and he slid his hands back down again to grab her hips. In a single movement, he yanked her back toward him as he thrusted forward, and Hermione cried out loud in pleasure.

‘Oh God…’ She incoherently mumbled, and he didn’t wait to draw himself back again. Finally feeling the delicious frictions her swollen cunt was craving, she prompted herself up, preparing herself for him to push his erection back into her, but instead, he slipped out completely.

This time, a whimper of frustration left her, but before she could try to mouth something unintelligible in protest, he gripped her hips tightly and turned her around, shoving her back against the wall. Hermione gasped, feeling the air leaving her lungs when her back hit the cold stones hard, and before she could breathe in again and realize that he had also freed her other wrist, his hands snaked their way down her creamy thighs and pulled her off her feet.

A pained scream left her lips when he suddenly put the head of his cock back at her opening, his strong hands quickly going up to grab her legs and spread them open to give him full access, and forced his length almost all the way inside her with a single thrust. An animalistic grunt escaped from his lips when he retreated from her just to slam his cock even more forcefully within her, bottoming her out until his tip pressed against her cervix, making his pubic bone collide with her clit with a resounding smack, his balls slapping her cleft and producing a wet, obscene noise. With his hips fixing her to the wall, one of his hands left her thighs, took hold of her by the jawline and pushed her head back so he could shut her up by crashing his mouth down upon hers. Needing to have some stability in addition to the cock that pinned her to the wall, Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist as he forced his tongue between her lips, entwining it in the knickers stuffing her mouth.

Still being anything but gentle, he began to fuck her roughly, drawing his penis almost all the way out of her so he could push it back in again with the same vigour his tongue searched for hers and caressed it. For a second, Hermione just let him do whatever he wanted with her, not moving at all while he ravished her young nubile body like a demon possessed. She was enjoying the way he was dominating her, after all, taking her roughly against the wall, making her breasts sway with his movement, his cock scrapping her tender pussy walls raw in his desperation of possessing her in a similar way the stone was scrapping her back every time her body jolted up with his hard thrusts. In that moment, hearing Filch's footsteps just a few meters from the alcove they were in, aware that it was impossible for him not to know what was going on there with the obscene sounds resounding around them, she knew that his yearning for her body had made him lose any kind of control over his lust.

He was, at the moment, not caring at all about the consequences of being caught having sex with a student out in the open like that. Professor Snape was, truly and completely, far past the point of no return.

And so was her.

Desperate to feel more, Hermione gripped the hand that was still locked on her thigh and brought it to her sensitive breasts. Immediately, he cupped her tit firmly and squeezed the plump flesh under his fingers.

A desperate cry sounded around the damp knickers into her mouth, and her whole body trembled in agonizing pleasure. Taking the opportunity, he lowered his mouth to her bare neck and sealed his lips over her pulsing point, his tongue warm and wet flicking deliciously rough on her sensitive prickling skin as his hips sped up impossibly more, impaling his cock deeper into her delicious tight heat, continuously riding her randy teenage body with complete and utter abandon.

‘Did you hear that?’ She heard the caretaker mutter, maybe just a few meters far from the alcove they were in. ‘We’ve got them. And by the sound of it, my sweet, we will have an expulsion tonight.’

She felt her whole body tremble in apprehension, but she took no action about it. On the contrary. Avid for more, one of her hands automatically gripped his shoulders as she started to ground herself on him, while the other grabbed him by his nape, tangling her fingers into the greasy hair of his neck, damp with the sweat from his effort of fucking her silly.

Profoundly rapt with the excess of pleasure he was literally pounding into her, Hermione felt the most delicious sensations tearing throughout her body in a mind-blowing way she had never felt before. Her pussy walls were heavily swollen, sore and achy with the pressure inside her that was ready to explode, burning with delicious sensations around his swelling shaft that was throbbing in time with her pulsing clit that was being directly stimulated by his rooting pubic bone. Her juices were sloshing, overflowing from her sweet slit and making even his balls slippery with her latent desire.

Overwhelmed, she dug her nails into his neck and shoulders, and he arched his hips harder, pressing himself into her and slightly changing the angle of his entering.

The new position made his already delicious cock slide perfectly ruthless against that spongy spot on the front wall of her channel, and she opened her mouth to ask him desperately to fuck her harder, faster, to completely wreck her, to irreparably ravage her former virgin cunt that was already being violated harshly by his corrupting massive cock, but only an unintelligible splutter fell from her lips in the throes of passion.

He somehow understood what she wanted, even so, and began to fuck her harder, deeper, in a way that she could feel him impossibly entering her all the way to her lower belly. As he kept brutally cramming her full of him, tears of blissful delight started to drip from her eyes, blurring her already hazy sight, but not enough so she couldn’t see the shadow under the tapestry flutter with Filch’s approach, meaning that he was just a few seconds from discovering them right in the act.

‘We’ve caught them, my sweet.’ She heard Filch’s hoarse voice sound, just a second before the tapestry tremble as his knobbly, gnarled hand curled around its border. With a lopsided triumphant grin on his wrinkled face, creepily illuminated by the oil lamp he had in his hands, he slowly swept it aside, allowing the yellowish light to shine on them, the two transgressors who were still going at it like rabbits inside the alcove.

When Filch’s gaze finally landed on the lewd immorality that was going on inside the alcove, Hermione saw shocked acknowledgement flash inside his eyes as he recognized her as the girl whose depraved moans had guided him there, just a second before recognizing Snape as the man ripping them out of her. 

Shame and latent arousal mixed inside of her, and she clung desperately to Snape, feeling her whole body trembling as the pressure inside and outside her swollen little pussy slowly expanding to an eminent explosive end. Feeling her cheeks burning in mortification, but not at all keen on ceasing her dalliance with Snape, she looked away from the astounded man standing at the entrance and locked eyes with the one who was fiercely taking her.

It took her just a look into the Potion Master’s black deep eyes, burning into hers with ardent, passionate desire, to make her completely mindless and uncoherent with the eminence of her climax. Deeply intoxicated by the thick haze of lust surrounding them, she moaned and bucked her hips, asking for more, not caring about the caretaker’s bulging, pale eyes watching her being held against the wall and absolutely fucked like a cheap little whore.

Completely ignoring the third presence in the alcove, Snape gave her exactly what she wanted, exactly what her libido, on the edge of bursting, needed. Feeling her nails digging into his flesh, he grunted and thrusted twice into her, deep and hard with his engorged erection, making her feel the most palpable surge of ecstasy rip its way through her randy little body, taking her to the breaking point where the tension that was building inside her escalated to an absolute unbearable level. With a third one, he pushed her over to an explosive edge, and with a fourth, he forced her down the precipice of pure delirium. 

Squeezing her eyes shut, she threw her head hard against the wall and arched her body against his, pressing her sensitive breasts against his clothed chest as a mind-blowing delicious sensation erupted from her lower belly and spread throughout her insides, igniting her whole body on fire, from the top of her head to the tip of her toes. She was so enwrapped in sensations at that moment, with her eyes closed, her succulent red lips parted in a little pouty ‘o’ as she moaned in abandon, desperate to have more, to feel more, that a wave of overpowering, ardent pleasure threw her whole body in a frenzy rapture. Totally possessed by the outburst of her climax, Hermione convulsed in Snape’s arms, babbling incoherently as she tried to call his name, her inner muscles frantically spasming and pulsing around him, clamping down on his impaled shaft in a fruitless tentative of holding him deep into her.

Pinned up to the wall with Snape’s cock still ravishing her insides, in and out, in and out, as he used her orgasming pussy to chase his own release, she relished in the wonderful sensation of falling apart with a man between her legs, inside her, for the first time in her life. His masculine grunts sounded filthily delicious into her ears while he laved her neck with licks, sucks and bites, and the way his hands gripped her buttocks, plying firmly the tenacious flesh of her juvenile bottom to help him into their mating dance was certainly sinful. It was delicious, truly pleasurable. Something like an erotic nirvana that made her completely inhibited and sexually satisfied. And oh, so needy to have a ravishing repeat as soon as possible...

Hermione was heavily panting when her orgasm ebbed and she came down from her high.

Intoxicated with a strong post-orgasm bliss, with her pussy still fluttering around him, she felt her body go limp into Snape’s steel-hard embrace as he continued to take her ruthlessly, fucking tiny little whimpers out of her every time his blunt head pushed against her cervix, poking it without any shadow of mercy. Feeling like a rag doll, she let him do what he pleased with her and for a few seconds, his thrusts were the only thing that was keeping her conscious.

The lethargy induced by sexual satisfaction didn’t last long, however, and languidly, Hermione opened her eyes and blinked a few times, trying to get rid of the tearful dampness that was blurring them. When her vision at last cleared, the expression of sated contentment turned into one of panic as she realized that the caretaker, the dreadful Mr Filch, was watching her still, eyes wandering improperly over her exposed nudity, in appreciation, the corner of his mouth tugged up in an unintended lecherous smirk as his tongue was flickering up to wet his wrinkled lips.

Disgusted with the idea of turning the old man on, although she was sure he could no longer perform due his age, Hermione felt something shift inside of her, boiling her blood with shame and rage, and suddenly, she raised one hand in his direction and it snapped in the form of a wandless, non-verbal spell that stunned the unpleasant man and took him unconscious to the ground.

Out of his mind, so lost in sensations and so very engrossed in the delicious pleasure her receptiveness was providing him, or maybe just not giving a damn about anything but the indulgence of her sweet young body, Snape completely ignored what happened around him and just carried on sliding his engorged shaft in and out of her still quivering, scalding drenched core, and Hermione did nothing to take him out of that state of mind. She just clung back to him, mewling softly, and began rolling her hips in synchrony with his to aid him on the pursuit of his own erotic nirvana.

Feeling her fingertips still tingling from the outburst of magic, she brought her hand back to him and started to caress the nape of his neck affectionately, entwining her fingers into his oily hair and grabbed a handful. With a not so gentle move, she pulled his hair back, forcing him to detach his lips from her extremely marked flesh, and with a grunt, he followed her lead.

A saucy smile brightened her lips when she saw how flushed he was, his face all sweaty with his parted lips red and swollen from the intense mauling of her neck, and she lowered her head to his, bumping her nose gently with his while she brushed their lips lightly, just before going for a little nibble on his lower lip.

‘Ugh…’ Snape groaned, stalling his hips with his full erection nestled inside her silky depth, and Hermione used the opportunity to suck gently on his lower lip. He hadn’t even left her mouth when his tongue came out to play, searching her mouth for entrance, but instead of finding her tongue, as he certainly intended, he found the spit-soaked knickers that was still stuffing her mouth. 

The grunt that left his lips, this time, was of irritation, and Hermione chuckled softly at the annoyance clearly displayed on his face. Still amused, she speared her tongue into the fabric inside her mouth, making it poke out a little, and the professor bit a piece of the lace, pulling his head back right after. She watched as her underwear slowly slid out of her lips, and as soon as she saw him spit the lingerie on the floor, she looped her arms around his neck and brought him back closer to her.

‘Mmm…’ Hermione purred, wiggling against him to feel his cock shifting inside her as his mouth searched for hers, and his hands squeezed the lush pillows of her butt that was still being firmly held in his grip. ‘You have such amazing hands, sir…’ She murmured between butterfly kisses, playfully dodging his tongue that was intently trying to snake between her tempting lips. “And such a delicious cock…’ She complimented, squeezing her walls around him, and almost immediately she felt his turgid shaft twitch inside her. ‘Mmm…’ She purred again, wiggling against him once more, and this time he followed her. ‘Oh yes… That’s it, professor… Just like that…’ She encouraged, the wet sucking sounds of vagina meeting cock gradually surrounding them again as he began fucking her with slow, sure strokes.

Finally getting what she wanted, she gave in to his wish and parted her lips so his persistent tongue could enter her mouth. Hugging him close, feeling the tiny beads of her hard nipples being rubbed by his robes as he rocked her on his cock, Hermione let him explore the warm interior of her mouth, deepening the kiss for several moments to caress her tongue along his, coaxing him into joining a playful tussle.

As he made love to her mouth, his hips started to speed up, and soon the voracious pace he was thrusting his tongue inside her mouth was mirroring the way he was ravenously possessing her cunt with his cock. Once again, he wasn’t being gentle with her, taking what he wanted from her body without any concerns for her comfort or urgencies, but she truly wasn't caring. It was making her feel good anyways, and it wasn't as if she hadn't achieved her own climax, yet.

On the contrary, he had already given her two delicious orgasms, and she doubted very much her body would be able to achieve a third one. No… It was his turn to come, and she very much wanted to experience the surly Potion Master losing control in her arms, completely giving himself over to the pleasure her young body could provide him. And by the way his cock was twitching and pulsing inside of her, she knew it wouldn't take him much.

‘Oh yes, professor…’ She whispered against his lips, using her arms on his shoulders to help herself up and down his shaft, almost bouncing on his pistoning cock that has started to thrust into her willing cunt in an erratic way. ‘Mmm… That’s it… I want you to come for me…’ She continued, peppering kissed over his face and jaw until her lips were close to his ears. ‘But I need you to pull out at the last second, sir… I’m not under any contracepti… Ah!’

She wasn’t able to finish her warning. 

In a sudden yank, his fingers dug into her supple flesh and he pushed himself hard and deep into her, hilting her up almost painfully as the head of his cock smashed against her cervix. Gritting his teeth and growling with pleasure, Snape held himself still as his cock pulsed, swelling thicker at its base as he spilled warm, thick spurts of his sperm over and over directly into her unprotected, fertile teenage womb.

Not knowing what to do and completely disbelieving what was happening, Hermione felt her whole body going stiff, but the sleek muscles of her traitorous channel that happily milked every single drop of the sticky semen he pumped inside her.

They stayed like that for a while, with him groaning, filling her with so much cum that some of it didn’t take long to start seeping down, around his still swollen cock embedded inside her. As soon as he had spent all his load and had started to feel a little stronger and less drained from his explosive orgasm, however, he pulled himself out of her, abruptly, and started to adjust his clothing, doing his trousers up promptly.

Hermione, on the other hand, couldn’t even feel her own legs as she let her quivering body slide down the wall. Almost on the brink of fainting, she felt all sore and achy in places she hadn't even known existed.

Completely tired and struggling to steady her breathing, she sat down on the floor and watched as Snape turned his back to her, knelt down in front of Filch’s stunned body and performed a spell that she could only assume being a memory charm to erase the memory of witnessing their wild fuck.

After he had stood up again, with his wand in hand, he looked down at her and his eyes instantly checked her up with something burning inside them achingly desirous. Well, at that moment, she was a sight to behold, for sure, with her perky breasts bared by the opened shirt and unclasped bra, skin covered in his marks, skirt still tucked into the waistband and legs splayed in a carelessly way, exposing her reddish cunt that was glistening with a mixture of her sweet juices and Snape’s thick cum that was slowly leaking out of her.

With a cheeky smile on her lips, feeling a little more revigorated, she dragged her hand to the apex between her thighs and used a fingertip to scoop up some of his spunk that he had clearly being admiring on her, and took it to her lips, sucking her digit in a sensuous, suggestive way.

‘Thank you.’ She mouthed to him, after making a show of delighting herself with their intermingled fluids, and a masculine, wishful groan sounded from deep inside his chest. ‘Anytime you want’. She mouthed again, and a triumphal smirk appeared on his lips just a second before he turned his back to her and walk smoothly away.

Taking a deep breath, she relaxed against the wall and marvelled herself at the wonderful feeling of the first post-coitus orgasmic bliss of her youth. For a first experience with real sex, everything went prettily smooth. Much more than she had ever desired, even.

Of course, not everything had gone as expected, but all in all she had had a wonderful time, from the beginning of her seducing him to the grand finale of their dalliance. Even the last part had been pleasant, even though it hadn’t been at all planned due to its natural risk.

Having a man ejaculating inside of her went against anything and everything her parents had always warned her about, and she agreed with them wholeheartedly, even though it felt extremely, extraordinarily... _Good_.

Gods! It had been so wonderful, the sensation of a cock swelling inside her, just a second before the delicious rush of hot, sticky fluid flooded her vagina, warming her insides with that cozy sensation of being filled with a man’s essence… Ah! At the moment she had been too preoccupied with the possible consequence, but well, it didn’t mean that she hadn’t truly enjoyed him filling her with his seed. And Merlin, how anxious she was to experiment that marvellous sensation again… Not that she would let him, or anyone for that matter, do it again unless she was out of its risk.

She was too young to get pregnant, she knew, and that was exactly why she would seek out Snape the next day in search of a morning-after potion. He was the one responsible for her need of it, after all, so he surely would handle it to her with no objections.

And maybe, just maybe, he would give her a long-term contraception potion too, and within the secrecy of his classroom they would once again... Engage themselves in fun activities.

And maybe, just maybe, she will let him come inside of her again, as this time he would fulfil her fantasy about being bended over his desk and fucked like the little teacher’s pet she was...

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Good? Bad? So-so? Let me know!
> 
> (Yes, every time he slowed down, he was just trying to delay his orgasm ;'D)
> 
> See you soon, guys!


End file.
